


The Devil You Know

by LittleMissXanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda
Summary: Lucifer could not believe that his father had hidden a whole society from him. Now, he was even gladder that he had left his place in Hell. He was sure that these wizards would be much more interesting than any soul that would land in his corner of Hell.His sudden desire to remain in the wizarding world had absolutely nothing to do with a green-eyed father and his adorable turquoise-haired child... nothing at all.





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kefalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefalion/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Frida!!  
> I wanted to write the whole thing in one go, but this damned deadline is killing me. So I chopped it up into three parts.  
> Hope you had an awesome day. Love you lots.

 

 

Humans…they weren’t anything like he was expecting, and at the same time, _exactly_ how he was expecting them to be.

On one hand, he knew humans… well, their souls. On the other hand, he only ever had a chance to meet the souls that were sent to him, and those souls, they weren’t really the best humanity had to offer.

So, when he had quite the nice, little job his dear dad had given him, he decided to explore.

Earth was utterly fascinating, it was only right that he saw everything it had to offer before he settled somewhere.

There were so many languages, so many cultures! Far more interesting than the monotony he had experienced so far. He could only torture a soul for so long before it became dull.

At the moment he was in Britain. He did so enjoy their accent. It made everything sound posh. He was certain he could insult someone and still sound utterly charming. Then again, that might be just his natural charm in action. Humans had proven to be incredibly weak towards his charms.

His path was suddenly halted when something tiny ran into his legs.

He looked down and saw a wild mess of turquoise hair. A tiny face looked up at him and he was amazed by the wide purple eyes.

“Well, hello there.” He smiled from ear to ear. It was the first time he had ever seen such colors on a human.

The small human blinked at him, and then his eyes were the same color as his.

If it were possible, his smile would have stretched. He crouched in front of the child.

“That’s some gift you have,” he said. “I hadn’t known my father had gifted humans with such abilities.”

“I’m Teddy,” the child said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Lucifer.” He took Teddy’s hand, marveling at just how fragile it seemed in his larger one.

He had never interacted with children before. The small humans seemed so breakable, he had been hesitant to even really look at them. Besides, the little ones hadn’t seemed all that interesting. This one, however, was utterly fascinating.

“You have a pretty name.” Teddy smiled at him, big and bright and utterly innocent.

“It is, isn’t it?” Finally, a human who could see how amazing his name was. “Now, where are your parents?” He was sure little kids were supposed to have those around when outside.

Teddy’s eyes widened. His eyes and hair flashing different colors.

“Uh-oh.”

“Ah.” Lucifer nodded. “I know that uh-oh.” He straightened up and held out his hand for Teddy. “What do you say we go find your parents?”

Teddy took his hand and started pulling him towards where he had come from. Lucifer could see a small coffee shop with a terrace up ahead. Right in front of it was a man looking frantic.

“Daddy!”

The man looked up, and the first thing Lucifer noticed about him were his eyes. They were green. And he meant _green_. He had never seen such a vivid shade of green on any human.

“Teddy!”

Teddy let go of his hand and ran towards the man, who was already rushing towards them. They met in the middle and the man wrapped Teddy in a hug. When Lucifer reached them, the man was still holding the kid in a tight grip.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t wander away,” the man was saying into the kid’s gray hair.

“Sorry,” Teddy mumbled.

The man sighed, loosening his hold on Teddy but not putting him down. He reached up, petting the gray hair that was slowly turning bubblegum pink.

“It’s alright. Just don’t do it again, okay? You scared me.”

Teddy’s hair turned bright yellow.

“You were scared?” he asked. “You’re never scared!”

“I was really, really scared. So you have to promise not to do it again.”

Teddy nodded. “Pinky swear.”

Teddy held out his pinky and Lucifer could see a small smile pulling at the man’s lips. Still, the man held up his pinky finger as well, and Teddy solemnly swore he wouldn’t run off again, even if he saw a bird with lots and lots of awesome colors.

“But, Daddy, I met Lucifer! He has a pretty name, right?”

And then, those green eyes were on him. There was none of the warmth in that gaze that had been present when talking to the child. Lucifer perked right up. He hadn’t had someone look at him with such calculation since he had been with his brothers.

“Yes, a pretty name.”

Teddy nodded, completely missing the edge in his fathers’ words.

“Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure.”

He held out his hand, curious to see if the man would take it.

Slowly, eyes narrowing, the man reached out.

“Harry.”

As soon as their hands touched, Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“Well, well, well. I can see where little Teddy gets his gifts from. You’re practically buzzing with energy.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed further.

“What do you want?” he asked, and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing. I’m just curious. I didn’t know my father had created such humans as you.”

Harry’s arms tightened around Teddy.

“Really?” Harry asked, taking a small step back. “I would have thought that some of us would have ended up in your corner of the woods.”

“Yes, one would think that. I wonder why…” Lucifer shook his head, grinning. “That doesn’t matter now. I’m on vacation, that corner of the woods doesn’t matter to me anymore.” He took a step towards the duo, grin sharpening when Harry took another step back. “I do wonder though, how you know who I am.” He stopped just an arm-reach away from them. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not hiding. However, humans never _believe_ , even when it’s staring right in their face.”

 Lucifer kept looking at Harry, unwilling to lose even a tiny bit of his reactions.

“… I could feel you even before we shook hands.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, prompting Harry to elaborate.

“You don’t feel human. Nor wizard. Nor any other creature I have ever come across.”

“And that made you believe I am the Devil?”

Harry shook his head. “Your name.”

“I could have been lying about that.”

Harry shook his head again. “Where we come from, names have power. They’re not just _names_.”

“Where you come from?” Lucifer took another step forward, and this time Harry didn’t take one back.

“It’s hardly just me and Teddy.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up.

“Show me.” He stopped right in front of Harry, looking into those bright green eyes. They were even more amazing up close.

Harry’s gaze never wavered from his. “You promise you mean no harm to us?”

Lucifer’s lips twitched. “Pinky swear,” he said.

Teddy held you his pinky finger, and Harry grinned at the child he was holding.

“Fine,” Harry said, after Lucifer had linked his pinky with Teddy’s, “I’ll show you the wizarding world.”

Lucifer’s grin was brighter than the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But I'm a bit short on time, so I'm dividing it up in three parts. I'll do by best to post one every week or so.


End file.
